


Duet

by Doogly_Writes, Motif



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motif/pseuds/Motif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and Toriel enjoy tea, and each other's company</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier collab from when I didn't have Ao3.  
> First part is not lewd, just cutesy  
> Thanks to motif I was able to get this done, go check out his Reprise story, it's quite good!

“And it looks like the snow won’t stop coming until the weekend, be sure to keep warm and…” The weatherman winked at the camera, “Stay frosty.” Asgore sighed at the news. Another few days of constant snow. He never liked the cold, despite being able to conjure flame with a snap of his fingers. Cold wilted his flowers and naturally put other people in a bad mood, not willing to open up lest any of their precious heat escape. At least his tea was even more effective at bringing good spirits in the cold, and his bear hugs were more welcome. 

Toriel was sitting in her usual chair, gently rocking and humming a tune to herself. The cold weather had never really bothered her. The more snow on the ground, the more time she got to spend at home with her family, instead of working at the school. The only problem was that Frisk wasn’t at home, she was sleeping over at Monster Kid’s house with a few other school friends.

The stove clicked as it ignited, a small flame reaching out under the pot. The water sloshed as it settled, slowly beginning to bubble. Asgore placed a few leaves and petals in his ornate teapot, running his fingers along the smooth porcelain, he crushed up a few spices, a little bit of cardamom, a pinch of saffron. The scents of the freshly prepared spices wafting through the home, catching Toriel’s nose. Asgore glanced away from the pot for a moment when he heard Tori’s tiny sneeze. Cute.

Once the pot was prepared, he grabbed two cups, one slightly warped with age. He carefully set them down and poured some hot water into them. He let them sit as he filled the teapot, stirring slightly to allow all the flavors to mix and combine. He let the boiling water sit in the vessels as he looked out the window. The ground was not visible, all he could see was white. Snowflakes fell from the sky, dusting the landscape. The tree limbs sagged under the weight of the thick slush. He sighed, at least it was still warm inside.

He tore his attention from the window and focused on the tea. Oh, the sugar. Asgore emptied the cups back into the pot and reached for the sugar jar. Two lumps for Toriel, one for himself, same ever since they first were together. Toriel’s cup was filled about a quarter of the way with hot water, Asgore’s had none. He picked up the teapot, holding the lid as he poured it into each of the cups, filling them both nearly to the brim.

He whistled a tune, a melody he couldn’t recall the name of, as he placed everything back, keeping the teapot handy in the case of a refill. A saucer was placed under each cup, and they were carried over to couch that Toriel was sitting in, her books put aside and the television turned off.

Asgore handed her the appropriate cup, she smiled in thanks, and he rested beside her. They sat there for a while, enjoying the other’s company, idly sipping tea. The quiet clinking of porcelain and the soft hiss of falling snow were the only things that interrupted the silence.

“Do you remember Snowdin?” Toriel’s words startled Asgore out of his reprieve. She had gotten up out of the chair, steaming cup of tea in hand. She was staring out of the window.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. It was a nice place to go for a walk.” He joined her by the window.

“That’s several hours’ walk. You’d go that far just for some exercise?”

“I had a lot of time to... think, back then, and I can’t say I didn’t appreciate the solitude. Never did much enjoy the cold, though.”

Toriel smiled sadly, looking out the window with a distant expression. “Those were difficult times, with lots of solitude. But ever since then, whenever I see snow… It reminds me of the day when I left the ruins. It felt like forever since I had been through that gate. After so many years, seeing snow falling… I didn’t know what was going to happen, but I knew I had to come out and do something. And afterwards, when we saw the sun… I never thought I’d see it again, Gorey. I thought we’d all be down there forever.”

Asgore shuffled closer, putting his arm around his wife. She leant against him. “We were given a second chance. Multiple second chances, really.”

“Two old monsters, up on the surface together with a new life. Life is unusual, is it not?”

“It has its ups and downs. It’s not all bad, though. There’s a handful of fringe benefits.” Asgore grinned, sneaking a hand lower and giving Toriel a light pinch, causing her to jump, nearly spilling her tea.

“Ah! Asgore Dreemurr, you forget yourself!” She huffed at him, flustered.

“I don’t know Tori, I think maybe I remember.” Asgore said, placing his cup on the windowsill and pulling Toriel closer. She made a surprised sound, managing to balance the cup on her saucer, too distracted with trying not to scald herself to put up much of a fight. She looked up at Asgore, obviously trying to channel the spirit of a stern, unimpressed teacher, but there was a certain rosy hue to her cheeks that suggested she didn’t mind terribly much.

Asgore leant down gently, pressing his nose against hers gently and nuzzling. He was delighted to discover that she hadn’t lost her touch, nuzzling back as though all those years apart had never happened.

“At least let me put this down before I spill it over the both of us, you insufferable flirt.”

Asgore chuckled to himself as Toriel placed her cup next to his. They sat huddled together, steaming up the glass. He sighed wistfully.

“Hmm? Everything ok?”

“It’s just… I missed this, Tori. I missed wasting time with you, snuggling, nuzzling, drinking tea, whatever we did back then. This, now, it’s almost like a dream. I missed it so much, and I missed you.”

Toriel rolled her eyes, pulling her husband in a little closer. “You know, I missed this too.” Asgore looked over, surprised at his wife’s words. She had seemed so cold and hostile when they met again, when Frisk was about to fight him. Had it been a facade? “I had hated you, thought of you as a pitiful and wretched murderer, a criminal. Heartless and bloodsoaked. But... centuries of exile give you a lot of time to think.”

Asgore could see the pain and tiredness in her eyes. Years of sadness and regret was written there. Her face hid the fatigue, but Asgore could still see it, staring back at him. “We’ve both had our share of problems, made more than our fair share of mistakes. I could have done things… Differently. But at least we’re still here.”

Toriel looked him in the eyes, just a touch less tired. “I think we owe it to Frisk to keep trying.” She let out a light chuckle, “I’m just glad that we can start again.” Asgore didn’t respond, lost in her words and gaze. As they echoed, something inside of him seemed to snap back into place, his emotions taking a wild swing. He clutched his wife in his arms, his characteristic grin widening, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Toriel was shocked, the sudden swing of emotions taking her by surprise. “Gorey? Are you ok?” His labored breathing pausing for a moment as he tried to calm himself.

“I’m fine, Tori. Better than I’ve been in a long time.” Asgore swallowed, wiping at his eyes with an arm. Toriel reached up, gently wiping his face in the spots he had missed.

“Still so emotional, heart on your sleeve. Like a big child, you are. After all this time, you’re still that awkward teenager I married, aren’t you?” She chuckled again.

“Please, Tori. I’ve learned a few things since then,” Asgore said in mock hurt.

“Have you now?” Toriel smiled slyly, reaching up and tickling Asgore under the chin. “Have you been ‘studying’ while I was away?”

Asgore blushed, trying to pull away from the teasing. “T-Tori!”

“Tut, tut,” said Toriel, a sultry smile growing on her face, “Such a naughty little king you are. You’re supposed to share everything with your queen.” She touched her nose to his, her smirk growing, giving him a teasing nuzzle.

Asgore cleared his throat, shuffling on the spot, completely flustered. Toriel grabbed his hand into hers, giving him a teasing kiss on his nose. He harrumphed, and she giggled.

“Ahem. Heh, I guess… I could arrange a royal audience. If my queen commands it, who am I to say no?” he grew his own cheeky smile, kissing her back. Toriel slipped into the kiss, relaxing into the wall of fluff before her. 

Asgore suddenly picked her up, sweeping her off of her feet. She let out a playful shriek, kicking slightly in his grip, but he held onto her firmly and strode off towards the bedroom, laughing slightly. The tea was left to fog the window in its own time.

“A royal audience, though? Really?”

“What’s the matter? I thought you liked terrible jokes. You tell them all the time.” His grin got somehow cheekier as Toriel smacked him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less so with the tea, more so with their company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual lewd part

The door shuddered on its hinges. A small amount of dust fell from the ceiling.

“Um. Tori? The handle?”

“Oh, right, sure.”

The door unlatched and swung open, and Asgore carried Toriel into the warmth of their room.

“I thought you were trying to kick the door open, do something dramatic.”

“Of course not.” Of course he had. It just hadn’t worked. “I just… thought it wasn’t closed properly.”

“Sure.” Toriel grinned at him, gently prodding at his side with the arm she had wrapped around his waist for support. “Whatever you say.” She smirked as he blushed slightly, the truth written all over his face. He entered through the now open doorway, making his way to the bed. He mimed as though to drop Toriel, and she gasped, giggling and giving him another, less gentle nudge.

“Whoops!” he managed, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Whoops yourself! Put me down at once, you buffoon!”

“As you command, my queen.” He dropped her the last dozen centimeters onto the bed, bowing theatrically. She threw a pillow, which got tangled in his horns, staying put on his head as he got up.

“Some gentleman you are.” Asgore looked up, she was smiling at him. They both chuckled at each other as Asgore plucked the pillow from his horns and sat down on the bed heavily next to Toriel.

She snickered at the cushion in his hands, leaning into him, her grin growing. She crept closer, a hand reaching for the top button on Asgore’s shirt and gently undoing it. He crept a hand of his own along her leg, leaning against her touch. Both of their movements were slow, almost clumsy. After waiting a moment, Asgore pulled his hand back and started undoing the buttons himself.

“We’d be here all day if I left this to you, sorry.” Toriel leant back, resting against one of the other pillows with her chin resting on one hand, content just to sit and enjoy.

“Well, go on then. Give me a show while you’re at it.”

He let out a shaky laugh, continuing to unbutton his shirt. He went slowly, grinning down at his own slight belly. “A show, right. I used to be a… little more impressive under there.”

Toriel gently nudged him in the stomach. “You never could figure out how to surrender in a fight, be it a war or dinner.”

“It would have been the height of bad taste to turn down a scrumptious meal. Especially one cooked by the queen.” He put on a aristocratic accent at his comment, protruding his pinky slightly.

She chuckled slightly at that, considering the possibility of hitting him with another pillow. But, she would probably run out of cushions to lie on before he ran out of terrible jokes. She decided to lean back up against him instead, kissing his cheek as he grinned at his own joke. Asgore shrugged his shirt off and kicked it off of the bed into a messy pile of very similar flannel shirts nearby.

He relaxed back, pulling his wife with him as they both flopped heavily onto the mattress. Once fully reclined, he took the reins, diving his snout into the crook of her neck. She squeaked, trying to cover her mouth to cover the noise. She’s always been ticklish there, and he knew that better than anyone. The little giggles and sounds she made only enforcing his nuzzling rampage. She maneuvered a hand while in her giggling fit and yanked one of his ears. The assault on her neck stopped as Asgore whimpered, following along behind his ear. “Ah! Ah! Gentle!”

“I’ll be gentle if you behave yourself.”

“So then, It’s agreed. We’ll both misbehave?”

“Fine,” she said, smirking and releasing her grip on his ear. The two were left lying back on the bed, catching their breath. Toriel snuggled in closer to Asgore, wrapping her arms around his chest. 

Asgore pulled his queen closer into him, pushing his nose gently into hers, enjoying the loving embrace. Toriel melted into his grip, snuggling in and trying to fill every nook of his bare chest. She now placed her head into the crook of his neck, breathing in the sweet scent of tea and flowers that was ever present on his fur.

As she relaxed into his embrace, Asgore moved his hands and traced her figure. His hands crept up, moving to her upper back. He placed them on her slightly tense muscles, gently kneading into them, eliciting a satisfied sigh from Toriel. He kept up the slow pace, working his hands into her back and neck. She let out more satisfied moans and sighs as he worked, she should’ve asked him to do this a long time ago.

He flipped her over so that she was on her belly moving his hands back to where her muscles needed them. After working a little bit along her spine, getting lower and lower, he started to explore, reaching down to her hips. He gave her rump a gentle squeeze, Toriel didn’t protest. He started to knead her lower back and hips, the muscles relaxing at his touch.

“Seems like centuries of nothing but pie didn’t suit you too well in the weight department either, hmm?” He said, the smugness dripping off of his words like syrup. Toriel would’ve smacked him if it didn’t feel so good.

“You’re lucky that you have magic hands for this kind of thing,” she sighed in response. He tried to suppress his chuckle and kept going, moving his hands to her thighs, giving them plenty of attention. He kept going, moving his hands around her body, pressing in and using his magic touch to work out small knots and ease tense tissue as he went. He took extra care in making sure her hips were well tended too.

He flipped her again, now on her back, flopping back next to her on the bed. Toriel rolled over and layed down on top of Asgore, smiling happily down at his goofy expression. He smiled back, and reached his hand up one more time, pulling her into a kiss. He opened his mouth, his tongue traveling to her lips, as if asking for entry.

She complied, parting hers and letting him explore, slightly pushing back with her own. The gentle kiss continued on, Toriel devising another scheme in her head. Asgore barely felt her movement, a hand had crept down his front. The first he knew of it was the sudden lightness of an undone button. 

He grunted in surprise as Toriel drew back, breaking the kiss. She grinned at him, pulling the zip on his pants open with a calculated slowness. She looked down at her work, surveying the exposed underwear like a hunter considering their prey. Asgore swallowed nervously as she shuffled her way down his body, the cool air contrasting sharply with her warmth and softness, the boss monster shifting under her as she moved and gently sliding his pants out of the way, nudging them off of the bed with a foot. His idle musings as to whether or not he had remembered to take his wallet out of his pocket first was rudely interrupted when Toriel leant down, nosing his exposed package, the bulge clearly visible through the thin garment. She teased at his nethers for a bit, breathing hot air onto it and gently rubbing her snout against it, until she tired of toying with her king.

She pulled down the remaining layer hiding his length painstakingly slowly, the blonde hair thickening as she got lower and lower, until his already hard cock sprung into the slightly chilly air. Asgore took a deep breath, his back arching a little as Toriel took his shaft in one hand, giving it a firm squeeze. He opened his mouth to comment and instead let out a small gasp as a warm tongue curled gently around his head, neatly circling it and then drawing from tip to base in a smooth, measured motion. The tongue was removed, and Toriel gently nuzzled at him with soft, silky cheek fur.

“Hmm~ It didn’t get smaller with age, did it?”

“Hey I… I’ve aaahh” Asgore’s witty retort turned into a throaty moan as she rudely interrupted him, quietly giggling as her lips kissed at him and quickly slid down to his navel. Her maw was incredibly warm as she swirled her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, her breath tickling him as she worked. She worked her tongue, moving it with practised precision up and down his length. Asgore went to touch Toriel’s head and she flicked open one eye, slowing down and gently snatching his hand out of the air. She smiled at him and pushed his hand down onto the bed. No touching, then.

She focused back on the task at hand, one hand sneaking along her snout and stroking along his inner thigh as she gently bobbed her head, this time with a deliberate, teasing slowness. Asgore gripped the bed lightly, trying his best to remain still lest he disturb her, but it was easier said than done. She remembered exactly what he liked. Toriel pressed down gently on his tip with her teeth, suggesting just a hint of sharpness to the sensitive flesh, pressing against the underside of it with her tongue and swirling it back and forth right on that cluster of nerves. Asgore let out a shuddering gasp, twitching on the spot, his involuntary jolt only making work with more fervor, taking more and more of him into her mouth. 

She gently cupped his hefty sack with one hand, reaching the other down towards her thighs, inserting a few of her own digits into herself, moaning slightly around his length. The feeling of her pleasured sighs around his flesh making his let out another throaty moan. Asgore was coming close, his cock slightly tensing and twitching.Toriel pulled back and sat on her knees, looking at him with a lustful blush. She drew her other hand from between her own hips, slick with her own desire. She licked her lips and stared down at Asgore with what he could only describe as hunger.

“Ready?”

Asgore nodded mutely, trying to ignore the cold air chilling his now slicked cock. Toriel reached down to her thighs and gripped her robe in both hands, sliding the fabric up and along her body, unwrapping herself for her king. Like a curtain being drawn up, Asgore watched as she revealed that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. Toriel pulled the fabric over her head and lightly dropped it on the floor next to the bed, shaking herself and settling her dazzlingly white fur. Asgore reached up with both hands, gently touching her sides.

“You’re… You get prettier everyday I’m with you.”

Toriel rolled her eyes and leant forward, crawling her way up to touch Asgore’s snout with her own. “Careful, Gorey. If you keep flattering me, I might get used to being treated like a queen again.”

Asgore threaded his arms around her back, pulling her against him. She pressed her weight against him. The thought of her body against his own, the beating of her heart, her smell. For a moment, Asgore took it all in, a moment of calm that she also seemed to enjoy. Then, he felt her hand against his flesh. She held him in place for a moment and slid against him, her lips teasing him from tip to base, moaning as she filled herself with the length of her husband before she lifted him and angled her waist, pressing his length fully inside of her in one smooth motion.

She sat back, holding herself up with her arms, blushing and giving a small groan as he stretched her out, taking a moment to just relax and become accustomed to his size. She dug her fingers into his chest fur, and Asgore felt her muscles shift and squeeze at him, and then relax again. He couldn’t help but moan as well, she was strong. She grinned down at him, leaning down and touching his nose with hers before shifting her knees pulling herself off of him by a few inches. She lowered herself back down, huffing as he pressed that little bit deeper inside of her, before she sharted to ride him with a slow rhythm, starting with small movements that gradually accelerated, each bounce a little deeper and faster. Asgore shifted on his back, holding onto Toriel’s sides gently and helping her to move her weight, Toriel beginning to flush and gasp as their navels pressed together with each hilting, Asgore feeling her bottom out on his cock. Her expression was softer like this, the teasing and hunger replaced with lust. He could feel the pressure starting to build inside of himself, but something about the way Toriel bit onto her lip, her eyes closed and a rosy hue to her cheeks, he felt as though he should attend to that first. That expression, he wanted more of it.

Asgore held her up for a moment, shuffling to change his angle under her slightly. The memories were ancient and dusty, but if he remember right, she preferred… like this. He sat her back down on his shaft, feeling it press just that little bit deeper. She let out a faint gasp, her tongue quivering in her open mouth as she rolled her head back. That was the spot, then. Before she had a chance to recover her composure, he lifted her back up and this time, he slammed her back down with all the force he could muster. She gasped again, louder this time, huffing for breath and gripping at his hands with her own. Her insides pressed against his cock, twitching as muscles tried to keep him in place. 

For once, he wasn’t feeling compliant. He grabbed her firmly and started bouncing her on the spot, her own weight and momentum doing most of the work for him. She gasped again with each hilting, his tip touching that same spot, harder each time, until her gasps bled together into a shuddering moan and she tore her hands from his, leaning back and grabbing onto the bed herself, pressing herself down onto the bed hard enough to make it creak, grinding slightly against Asgore’s navel as she twitched and shook, her breath coming in unsteady gasps, her hands shaking against the sheets. Asgore lay against the bed, panting with the effort. He had been close, but the expression on her face was worth stopping to appreciate. Toriel took a few moments before she started to relax down against him again, panting for breath, pleasure plastered on her face

“Are you ok?” He asked between breaths, with a cheeky smirk. She swallowed and nodded, too exhausted to speak. “Good,” he said, suddenly flipping her onto her back. She let out a surprised squeak.

“A-ah! Gorey! What-”

He leant over her and kissed her gently, cutting off her question. He ran a hand along her stomach, feeling that her muscles were still twitching, and that she was slick with sweat, her heart racing. She squirmed gently underneath him. He pulled back, ending the kiss, and looked her in the eyes. “I said I’d treat you like a queen, didn’t I?”

She inhaled sharply, wanting to say something, but he interrupted her, pushing himself back inside her now slick and stretched walls, picking back up right where he left off. On top, he could control himself better, watching in delight as each thrust caused Toril to gasp and squirm, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. His focus on her expressions began to fade as Asgore closed his eyes, putting all thought on the task at hand. Each time he hilted inside her, she clenched against him, her lips rolling along his length as he pulled back. He was panting himself now, holding onto her shoulders with both hands, working his way up to a frantic pace reminiscent of his youth. He felt the peak approaching, building back from before, faster and more intense this time. Under him, Toriel twitched and squirmed, she was breathing hard and groaning again, he felt another wave of tension flow through her and she squeezed him even tighter. The tension inside of him grew and grew, but he still was going strong. He leant forward and forcefully kissed her. She let out a yell of ecstasy into his mouth as she came a second time, pressing down even harder. He thrust in again and again, his hips slamming against her, almost desperately. Finally, he could take no more, arching his back, and pressing himself inside of her as deep as he could go. He shoved his manhood inside her, blowing his load, his his toes curling at the sheer bliss of it. He felt the familiar relief as the waves of orgasm washed through him, spurting what felt like a dozen times before it finally subsided.

His strength deserted him, and Asgore flopped down on top of Toriel heavily. They both lay together, Asgore still inside of her, panting for breath. After a few moments, Toriel managed to summon the energy to push Asgore off of her, causing him to slump limply onto his side. She stretched, rubbing gently at her belly. Her muscles were warm from the exercise, and even if she would never admit it out loud, the sensation of her husband’s warm cum was something she had sorely missed.

“Now I remember why I married you in the first place,” she said, sounding exhausted but amused. Her only response were gentle snores, she looked over at Asgore, who had already fallen asleep.

She wanted to get mad at him, but couldn't find the heart for it, smiling at the sleeping oaf and instead snuggling up against him, fishing the thick blanket from off of the side of the bed and throwing it across the both of them. There would be plenty of time to tease him later


End file.
